A Single Bell Rings
by veggiepanda
Summary: Marco is attending Sina Academy, a reputable school known to send it's top ten students to the protected city Sina. Living in Shingeki County is especially hard, being located close to the Kyojin County, which is ruled by violent militias, prepared to wage war against anyone in their way.
1. Chapter 1

MARCO

He's always been thick headed, impulsive, yet...he had a sort of kindness to him...this understanding. This is my goodbye to Jean.

CHAPTER 1

We were all starting our first year at Sina Academy, named that because they said it had 'giant success'. It was true though, Sina Academy was a direct pipeline to jobs in Sina, where the rich and successful lived. Sina was part of Shingeki County, comprised of the three towns: Sina, for the rich; Rose, for the middle class; and Maria, for those who were not rich, but not poor. Besides Shingeki County, was the Kyojin County, which was notorious for having militias, and was extremely dangerous to enter, especially if one did not go around those areas often. The town Sina was extremely sheltered, being surrounded by Maria and Rose. In the not so likely event that the militia would come to Shingeki County, Sina would be safest, then Rose, then Maria. There's even a line of police on the border, making sure that the militias don't attack our county, but that hasn't happened for a hundred years, so we had let our guard down. A mistake.

Looking back at all of this, I felt a smile playing on my lips as I toured the campus. I know why I came to Sina Academy. It was an elite school, and only the top ten graduates of every class could get jobs in Sina, where we could help the government. Imagine, helping keep the order within our county! I imagine myself, dutifully helping create laws to improve the system, and to make it better for humanity.

However, the program was rigorous, yes, and it even broke some who decide to leave after the first week even. But leaving means that you can never go back. You'd have to go to one of the other two major schools: Rose Academy, or Maria Boarding School.

Today could not be any prettier, and though everything was perfect around here, I walked around with slight hesitation. I knew that each class was so small, that eventually, they say everyone grows closer together. I hope it's true, because I wouldn't mind having a friend later on when I enter the cities.

I pulled down my blazer just a bit, feeling uncomfortable in clothing like this. The academy has such a strict dress code…

I found the auditorium, a sign posted on the door. FRESHMAN ORIENTATION. I swallowed hard. I've never been particularly imposing, but I hope I'll make a good impression. I pulled open the large doors, and enter a large theatre, almost reminding me of an opera house. All the seats were empty, and only the stage lights were lit. I walked down the aisle nervously, my hands clenching, then unclenching as I made my way towards the stage, where most people were already standing. They weren't milling around though, they were all standing in rows, almost ranks, like we were all going to war against Kyojin County.

I took each step slowly, and carefully, feeling the nerves gradually seep away. It seemed like no teacher was there yet, and everyone was talking. Even so...I'd better get in formation.

I joined the ranks, passing by rows of new students. Despite having idle chatter, the stage was so quiet, I could hardly believe it. I glanced around, then next to me. The people next to me both seemed to nervous. In fact, most people are quiet. Nerves I guess. I smiled, feeling the light cut part of my vision. It was okay though, it wasn't like I was going to be here everyday.

Then, silence. A tall man stepped on stage. He had a mean expression, and paced slowly up front. I expected words of encouragement, but he wasn't wasting any time. "YOU may all think that attending Sina Academy will be fun and games, but it WILL NOT. I swear, each and every one of you conceited idiots will be broken by the end of freshman year. It is thoroughly expected that MANY of you will chicken out of this program. I KNOW, IT WILL HAPPEN." Then calmly, he wiped his sleeve on his mouth, pausing. The tension in the air was almost palpable, and I glanced around me. I saw one person quiver slightly. "I AM KEITH SHADIS, BUT YOU WILL ALL CALL ME MR. SHADIS. I WILL BE YOUR HOMEROOM TEACHER, BUT DON'T EXPECT ME TO BABY ALL OF YOU, BECAUSE I AM NOT YOUR MOMMY!" He paused once again. Mr. Shadis began to pace once more, and I couldn't help but feel like instead of being at the elite Sina Academy, training to help the government, I was at a military school.

Mr. Shadis paused in front of a boy with longer blond hair. "WHO ARE YOU?" He shouted. I jumped, not expecting all of this.

"Armin Arlert!" He cried out.

"WHERE ARE YOU FROM?"

"Zhinganshina District!" I felt a slight amount of shock once he pronounced those words. Recently, Zhinganshina had been attacked by militia from Kyojin County, and so many lives were lost...Armin, was alive though. Many had been able to escape, so I shouldn't be worrying. At least there were people who were alive.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU WILL BE A PART OF THE 104TH GRADUATING CLASS?"

Armin shouted back his answer, and Mr. Shadis continued his ceremony.

I watched him, trying to think up what my own answers would be, but they're obvious, so I shouldn't be worried. I know why I'm here, and obviously who I am.

When Mr. Shadis came to me, I couldn't help but feel a little confused. Why had he skipped so many others? I saluted him, a natural courtesy. "WHO ARE YOU?"

"Marco Bott!"

"WHERE ARE YOU FROM?"

I smiled at him. "Jinae Town!" I couldn't help but think back to my family, and I felt some emotions overcome me for a brief moment.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"So I can help serve the government!" I heard someone snicker at my remark, and I felt a little hurt. What was wrong? That was why I was here? Mr. Shadis, satisfied, moved on, at least.

The rest of orientation was nothing less than intense, and I left the room, feeling a little uptight and uncomfortable. I checked the time. I had about thirty minutes until my next class, so I figured I could walk around campus, and maybe get something to drink.

I found the campus' tea parlor, and entered the shop. Inside, plenty of older students, and even some teachers were inside, taking a break. I saw some research students who relocated to Maria. The crests on their blazers were different, and they all had ties, marking their high rank. Probably students who want to research Kyojin County. I took a seat in a table near the window, and waited for a waiter to come by. I sat there, twiddling my idly, when I heard someone say my name. "Hey! Marco, right?" I turned around, and saw a group of kids in my class all cramped together on a small circle table. "Come sit with us!" A boy told me. What was his name...Connie! The one who saluted on the wrong side. Even though Mr. Shadis thoroughly punished him for that, he looked like he had recovered, and was smiling. I walked over and joined them, my cup of tea in hand.

"Hey guys." I said, smiling at them. At the table was Connie, and a few others: a short blond girl, Armin, and two others whose names I didn't know.

The blond smiled at me pleasantly. "I'm Crista. That's Armin, Eren, and Mikasa." Armin said a shy hello, and Eren acknowledged me. Mikasa, glanced up at me, holding a mug of tea in one hand. A distinctive red scarf was around her neck, falling past her shoulders.

"Hi, you're Marco, right?" Armin asked. I nodded.

"Hey Armin, I heard you're from Zhinganshina District." Connie said, obvious that he was tired of all these introductions. He nodded.

"So's Eren and Mikasa." He said. He took a scone from the plate in the middle, and took a large bite, almost like he didn't want to say anything more.

"Eren, Mikasa, did you guys see..." Connie's voice trailed off, and he immediately turned a slight red. "No, wait, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No," Eren said. "It's fine." He had a slight cocky grin on his face, but I noticed that he wasn't making eye contact with any of us. He took a bite of a scone, and wiped the crumbs from his face.

"I saw the militia, with all their big scary weapons and everything." He said cockily. "They weren't that intimidating."

"Oh yeah?" I turned my head around just as a chair screeched, falling to the ground. "Are you that tough?" Eren looked up.

"Hey, you're the one who wants to work in Sina, to hide from the militia, aren't you?"

The boy—Jean, I think—laughed. "And you're the one who wants to 'go lose their life for humanity', right? God, at least I'm not full of shit, I tell the truth." Eren stood up, and walked over to Jean, who was a bit taller. Mikasa stood up with him, and held his arm back.

"Eren, it's not worth it." She uttered. Her voice was strong, and I saw Jean's face turn bright red.

Eren, who obviously wasn't dumb, caught sight of it. "Is it not, Mikasa? I'm not surprised, given that Mr. Truth is in love with you."

Jean's face turned redder, and I saw Mikasa's face grew ashen. "Really, Eren?" She murmured.

Suddenly, for no apparent reason, I stood up. "Stop guys. This isn't the place for this." I said. I was surprised at what I said, and the fact that the tea parlor was completely silent. Everyone had been listening.

"Whatever, bastards." Jean finally said, stretching his arm out, and hitting Eren in the face. "I'm out. You guys can be late, and I'll work in Sina." He took confident strides out of the parlor, slamming the door behind him, letting the bell ring us back to reality.


	2. Chapter 2

MARCO

CHAPTER 2

The tea parlor had grown quiet since the fight, and I found myself caught in quiet contemplation. What was up with Jean? I sat back down in my seat, and watched Mikasa talk to Eren. Armin too seemed to be a part of the conversation. Weren't all three of them from Zhinganshina? Had they all experienced that same fateful day?

"We better go," Crista said finally. "Jean is right. We'd better not be late for our first lecture class."

All six of us walked back to our class, laughing. I joined in the conversation, but I couldn't stop thinking about Jean and who he was. We found ourselves in the old part of campus, and entered one of the many lookalike rooms. The classroom was only about half full, and I found myself scanning the room for Jean. "Come on Jean!" Armin called to me, smiling.

"Right." I followed the other six down some stairs to an almost empty row of seats. There, I saw Sasha sitting, biting down into yet another potato, crumbs littering her face like freckles. Connie slid into the seat next to her, and they started talking like they'd been friends forever. I smiled to myself, and sat down next to Armin. In the minutes to follow, I met our teacher.

"Hanji Zoë." the chalk hit the board, and then was promptly crushed in our new teacher's hand. She looked up, her glasses—no wait, goggles—glinting in the light, flooding in from the stained glass window above. "I am your instructor. We will study the Kyojin Militias." then she laughed. A crazy maniacal laugh, which somehow stayed innocent altogether.

She kicked her chair out of the way, and the whole class was silent—which wasn't only because it was a lecture class. The pencil in my hand quivered slightly. I looked over at Armin, Eren, and Mikasa. While Armin, I could tell, was trying to keep his face calm, Mikasa was completely unfazed. Eren had a mixture of surprise, and I could tell that the gears in his head were working. Then, Connie laughed. Hanji Zoë's boot stamped hard on the ground, and I jumped. The pencil in my hand dropped.

"You." she stated firmly, pointing at Connie. "What's your name?"

"Connie Springer."

"Springer. Come down here."

"Wait, but isn't this a lecture class…?"

Then Hanji laughed again, her crazy laugh, amused, like he had asked the weirdest thing she'd

ever heard. The laughing didn't stop, not even when she made her way up to our row, like she had just flown over.

"I call it a lecture class." she said, her goggles glinting once more. "Only because they're afraid of me getting the students to engaged…" then she almost started to shiver, giggle even. "but...you guys don't mind…" she looked up, looking excited. Then she dragged Connie down the steps, presenting him to the rest of the class. "I expect each and every one of you to come down here, and stand right where Springer is standing right now by the end of the semester. Be it you, you, or you." her finger rested towards my general direction, and I felt sudden nervousness, when I realized she was pointing at the head slightly above me. I looked up. Jean. Somehow, he seemed to be everywhere in my life.

"Springer," Hanji started, her eyes closed, looking pleased. "Tell me what you know about the militia."

"…they…are bad."

"I heard that they are cannibals!" Everyone turned towards the person who exclaimed that. Sasha. Connie threw her a grateful look, and Hanji started laughing. I felt the tension loosen slightly. She may seem like a madwoman, but having her laugh must confirm that it's nothing more than a rumor.

"I too have heard that claim. That they love to prepare citizens of Kyojin County in many

different ways: stew, minced meat, making steak out of our behinds…" she snickered to herself. I glanced over at Armin, who was starting to look a little sick. I couldn't blame him. "Cannibals." Hanji murmured in a stage whisper mainly to herself. "I have seen the dead bodies of my comrades. I noticed that at times, yes, at times, something would be off. Their bodies would be different. It would mainly be shot, of course, but at times...at times much more violent marks would've been produced." I saw Connie grow stricken. It didn't help that he was standing in front of the class. "YOU DON'T KNOW." Hanji exclaimed. She grabbed Connie's arm, and he looked like he wanted to scream. Sasha rose from her seat, and struck a pose, like she was either going to dance of attack Hanji. "HANJI-SAN, CONNIE IS TOO MUCH OF A CRYBABY TO STAND WHAT YOU'RE DOING."

"Damn you and your help, Sasha." Connie muttered under his breath. Hanji looked up, slightly bewildered. The door slammed open. All our eyes tore off of Connie and Hanji, but almost reluctantly, like our gazes were stuck in honey. A short man wear a blazer and khakis with a white handkerchief tucked in where a tie would normally be was standing in the doorway.

"Hanji, let the boy go." he stated firmly. His voice sounded almost bored, like he was used to this. The room was silent.

"Levi…" Hanji said, dropping Connie's arm. "I knew you'd come, you always make it to the first freshman class."

"I thought this was a lecture class." the man—Levi, I guess—said, stepping into the room. He kicked at the pile of dusty chalk on the ground with a look of distaste.

Hanji laughed. "Oh Levi. Why don't you introduce yourself to, um, my class?" Levi looked at us with the same expression the pile of chalk got.

"I'm sure I'll meet these brats sooner or later. For now, I'd rather go back to my team…who is much more experienced…and cleaner." He turned on his heel, then walked back out of the classroom. As soon as Levi left, murmurs rippled through all of us. Was he the Levi? The Levi who saved so many lives across the border? The one who represented a majority of hope that possessed citizens of Shingeki County?

"Was that…" Armin's sentence trailed off. The whole class was looking at the spot where Levi had stood, under the doorway.

Hanji, also accustomed to Levi's visits, walked over to the door, and kicked it shut. The slam didn't faze us. "I'm sorry everyone…" she made her way back to her desk, to a dazed Connie Springer. "His visits are usually very dramatic, and he always forgets to close the door on his way out. It's a pity he didn't stick around longer."

"A real pity…" Connie murmured under his breath. Hanji stood a bit straighter, then sent Connie back to his seat, without asking him anymore questions. Hanji erased her name that was on the board, opened up a drawer, and produced another piece of clean white chalk. I opened up a new page in my notebook, and wrote at the top: Kyojin Militia

Hanji wrote on the board: Why the Kyojin Militia are most likely cannibals. Then she solemnly asked each of us to come to the front of the class and pick up a pocket-sized textbook. "It is filled with real accounts, and given that I had a big say in what would be put in it, I inserted several illustrations I had some comrades make of the mutilated bodies so we can further study what they mean. In addition, there are what surviving texts we have that talk about their society. I need all of you to know this. This class will not be graded on your knowledge, but how you can understand all of this. I do not want you to simply memorize all of this. We are in the middle of a war with the Kyojin Militia, and we only have so many resources. If you can add to anything already in this book, you will be helping humanity." she slammed her fist down onto the stack of remaining books just as we were dismissed. I gathered my belongings, having written nothing down during this lecture, and left the room with everyone else, not glancing back to see what Hanji was doing.

Compared to Hanji's lecture, the rest of my classes weren't nearly as exciting. However, it was definitely enlightening. As expected, Armin excelled, even though it was only the first day. But this was only the first half of the day. The second half is supposed to be a living nightmare.

Sina Academy's program is split into halves. The first part of the day being dedicated to studies, while the second half of the day was dedicated to military arts. Though I mentioned before that Sina Academy isn't much like a military school, I'm not completely prepared to take back that opinion. The second half of the day isn't just like a military school. It defines Sina Academy. It makes it hell.

Though the Military Program is partially optional, those who participate are more likely to succeed, and are better off in case they have to go work by the borders. Naturally, most take part in it.

We all gathered into the commissary, reserved for special ceremonies. I sat with Sasha, Connie, and Crista, who kept the conversation light, despite us all knowing that we were going to step into a war zone. We were served brothy liquid, a crust of bread, and some water.

"This is it?" Sasha asked, the disappointment in her voice undeniable.

"I guess so." Crista said. "But we should be grateful that we're being fed while some are practically starving!"

"Literally starving." Eren was carrying his tray of food. I immediately made room for him, scooting closer to Crista. Reiner joined us shortly. I slurped my soup quietly, not adding to the conversation.

Wiping her last crust of bread onto her moist plate, Sasha looked up at us, and said the second thing since we were served. "I expected that we would be feasting, being in the special commissary, and all."

"I'm pretty sure this is the traditional meal, that they serve to freshman on their first day of military training."

"It's even less than what we usually get." Sasha said quietly. "What I wouldn't do for a little crust more…" she gazed at each of us, longing for the breads in our hand.

"There's a reason they give us so little the first day." Reiner started. He gripped his cup of water tightly.

"Why?" Eren asked. His hand floating in the air, holding his spoon.

"I heard that they try not to feed us much, because when we're so exhausted, we'll throw up less."

"Yeah right." Connie said. "I'm an idiot, and even I don't believe that."

Reiner shrugged. "I don't know, it seems pretty legit to me. But whatever you guys think. We'll see when you throw up." he said grinning. He took his tray, and left his table.

"I won't throw up." Connie said. "But you'll probably piss your pants!" he cried back to Reiner. I heard his laughter, and smiled. I stared down at my soup, and realized that my appetite was gone. I stood up with my tray.

"I'll go with you, Marco." Crista said, smiling. I smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

ANNIE

CHAPTER 3

I didn't realize becoming a students would mean that I would have to deal with so many idiots. I walked through the crowd of students, each trying to engage in hand to hand combat with one another.

"Pathetic." I murmured under my breath. I passed through, pausing occasionally to watch. I didn't even bother try to fight them—I knew I was going to win anyways.

I flicked a strand of hair out of my face, when a dark shadow appeared, blocking my view of everything.

"What do you think you're doing?" a gruff voice asked me. I looked up at Reiner's face.

"I'm trying to enjoy myself in this crappy hell."

"Don't you believe in at least _trying_ to be a soldier."

"No." I pushed him out of my way, and started to walk away. Then someone grabbed my arm. I twisted back and saw Eren—the stupid, foolish, idiot. "Leave me alone."

"No. Someone has to teach you a lesson." he stated firmly.

I exhaled slightly. Man, didn't this guy understand? I didn't really want to hurt him, but… I punched him hard in the cheek, not missing. I twisted my way out of his grip, and pulled my arms back to my chest, getting ready to beat him some more. He looked at me incredulously, wiping some blood from the corner of his mouth.

Then, in a fit of rage, he threw several punches at my face, but I dodged all of them. Father...I hope you're watching this unroll. I slammed my leg into his ankle, and he fell to the ground. Without a single scratch on myself, I brushed myself off.

Five minutes later, Reiner, who had tried to challenge me, was on the ground next to Eren. Everyone around us had stopped fighting, and were staring at me. The short blond who not only got Eren—which isn't that big of a deal—but also _Reiner_. I glanced at all of them, barely paying attention to them, as if they were below my level. People are idiots.

I found a shady spot under a tree, yes there are trees in the fighting area, and sat on the soft grass. I slid my silver ring off of my finger, and put it into my pocket. I doubt I'll be needing it right now. But...it was still comforting to have. I put it back onto my finger, letting my face bask in the sunlight. I listened to the people around me trying to fight, and thought back to my father. What would he think of me. Tears traced down my face.

_Five years ago...when the Colossal Titan broke the wall…I was there. The Female Titan. Like my alter ego or something. I'd just discovered it, and I toyed around with it a bit. I would transform during a thunderstorm, when nobody would notice me, and I would be in the forests...where nobody would find me. I learned how to control her, and eventually I became her. She didn't become me, I became her. Yes, I remember it clearly...when she took _me _over. But father…_

"Annie, why aren't you fighting." Mikasa loomed over me, and her question seemed more like a statement.

"Ah, Mikasa, why do you care?" I responded. I closed my eyes, letting my muscles relax. She grabbed at my arm, and yanked me up.

"Fight me. Fight me, Annie. Just because you beat Eren senseless, doesn't mean you'll do the same to me." she stood, shoulder-width apart, her arms ready to tear me into shreds.

I gave her a once over, then walked past her. "I understand you're sad about me hurting your boyfriend, but you challenging me will by no means encourage me to engage in this pointless exercise."

I could tell she was surprised, just by her silence. "…he's not my boyfriend."

I looked back at her blushing face. "Think Mikasa, we are training to fight a _militia_, which greatly outnumbers us. We aren't trying to stop a little thief from taking a piece of bread from a bakery. This exercise means nothing." my knuckles clenched up as I rolled my hand into a fist.

I turned back around, but didn't move. "Then tell me, Annie. Why did you join us in the first place?"

_Because he said he would always be next to me, through good and bad. Because I thought this could make him proud of me, not make him think that I was a monster._

"Do you really want to know, Mikasa? I don't think you're stupid enough to ask such a trivial question." Then I walked away. I didn't bother with Mikasa anymore. She wasn't worth my time. She was too much like me. And I didn't like me.

I popped in my earbuds, and stuffed my phone into my jacket pocket. I had changed out of my uniform into my normal clothing. It was good to be back in my leather jacket, and not the preppy uniforms they tried to mold us into. I pulled my hair back up, glancing at myself quickly in the mirror. I hated going to mess hall, and I hated having to deal with everyone…but still…

Given that they actually _allowed_ us to dress in our normal clothing after six—or after classes—I decided to wear a cream hoodie, which was my favorite shirt in the whole world. It kept me warm when I was cold, which used to happen a lot…

The mess hall, as usual, was buzzing with excitement. I could hear Connie being stupid, and Sasha joining him. They're like a couple or something. I glanced over. Of course Sasha's plate was empty. She was busy begging Mikasa to give her her food, but Mikasa was stone cold. I thought about sitting with them for a split second, then decided against it. However, I didn't lower my gaze when she looked over at me. That small fleeting girl is long gone.

I grabbed a tray of food—soup, bread, and water—which isn't very special, despite the prestige of Sina Academy. I looked around the noisy room, trying to find a table that was suitable. Sitting with Mikasa and the idiots was out, and given that Eren and Armin were sitting at the table…well…I guess I could always sit with them another time. I respected Mikasa anyways.

Instead, I walked over to a table of two—Bertolt and Reiner. Both tall stocky guys, and okay too. I sat down with them without asking.

"Annie," Reiner said, greeting me with what must've been warmth.

I looked up, then took a bite from my piece of bread, spilling crumbs across the table.

"He's just trying to make up to you since you kicked his ass earlier today." My gaze flicked slightly over to the table of those three from Zhinganshina, then back at Reiner. He looked slightly upset.

"Don't worry Reiner. If you want, I can always go easy on you. Maybe you want to drink your water from a sippy cup?" my voice stayed neutral, but Bertolt exploded with laughter. I felt silently pleased to know that someone else appreciated my presence. Reiner punched Bertolt, who was still laughing.

"You only punch me—ow! Because you're afraid of Annie!" Bertolt said in between exclamations. I puffed my breath out.

"NOT TRUE." Reiner exploded.

…Am I really that scary?

I stood up from my seat, the chair dropping behind me. "You two are both too foolish for me to deal with. I'm out." I gripped my tray, and walked away from the table.

"Wait, Annie!" I heard Reiner call to me.

"Come back!" Bertolt continued.

I'll take care of them later. Maybe tomorrow. Instead, I walked over and ate with some others that I didn't really know. I took a seat at a table with Franz and Hannah—lovebirds, it seems—and Thomas. They were all laughing so much, and I had the faintest wish that I could join them…but I didn't. I sat near the edge of the table, isolating myself. I finished my food, then watched everyone else enjoy themselves. My play things it may seem, but still…I walked out of the mess hall alone once we were dismissed, not turning back to look at anyone.


End file.
